Breath With Me on This Stormy Morning
by unitchiefwives
Summary: JJ and Emily are woken up by a storm and a cute conversation starts. It's short and sweet.


Breathe With Me on This Stormy Morning

 _A/N: This is short and sweet and I hope you enjoy._

There was crackling thunder off in the distance followed by lightning that was headed in their direction. It was early morning around four and JJ had slept over at Emily's for the night. The case they had ran late, and Will had taken the boys on a trip to New Orleans for a father and son bonding thing and JJ didn't want to be alone. It wasn't because she was scared, it was because loved to be with her.

Will and JJ had divorced about three months ago because yes, they loved each other but they both knew that the majority of her love was with someone else. It didn't end badly and that was a good thing. Will fully understood and respected her for at least telling him and not moving on during their time together. They had shared custody of the kids and so far, everything was going great, amazing actually.

The two were laying in-between Emily's dark grey and silk sheets asleep with each of them on their sides facing the window and JJ holding Emily in close. Their breaths were synced as if they were one. One breath…two breaths…three breaths. Comfort was one thing they've always found in each other since the beginning.

The sound of the oncoming storm was getting closer and louder, and all of a sudden, the air-conditioner when off, followed by the fan stopping is blowing in Emily's room and everything else that involved electricity.

They both slowly woke up around the same time with opening their eyes in silence. After a few minutes, the blonde wanted to know if Emily was awake so she moved up a little to kiss Emily's cheek, "Love, are you awake?"

The brunette moved her hand on top of the one JJ had around her. She then turned to her other side and was now face to face with the blonde. Those blue eyes, yes, they were in the dark but she knew they were staring back at her. Emily wasn't used to someone caring so much about her, but she loved it. It was nice to not always depend on herself for things and know that someone was always there.

Emily smiled and then moved a piece JJ's golden blonde hair behind her ear as a flash of lightning flashed through her window, "Yes, you're so beautiful…you know that?"

Although it was dark, the smiles remained on both and JJ slowly moved even closer to Emily. They were now nose to nose and forehead to forehead. They stayed like that as JJ answered, "No, but you always remind me of that so thank you."

Emily didn't see how JJ could be so blind to her own beauty, but that was one of the things that made her even more beautiful than she was. The brunette had always loved JJ's outlook on the world. She believed that you should let people be people as long as they're not murdering or hurting anyone else because we're all unique in our own ways. Emily was constantly being amazed by the blonde, which made her fall even harder for her each day from the beginning.

Emily was about to add something until JJ spoke, "You know you're beautiful too right? Not just physical but on the inside too." Emily was left speechless. She gathered her next move and slowly closed the gap between them with her lips and then slowly backed away, "I love you Jennifer."

"I love you Emily." JJ turned over, and this time Emily was the one to cuddle JJ.

As they were laying there, the rain had started to drop and the storm had reached them. JJ closed her eyes and took in the moment. The sounds of raindrops hitting the window, the silence of the moment, Emily holding her tight, no worries about anything, being happy, and most of all…no regrets about anything or anyone. This was right, and JJ knew that she had finally found the person she was supposed to be with.

Emily laid her head between JJ's shoulder and neck and kissed it slightly, "This is perfect." She added.

"What is?" JJ asked as she put her hand over the one Emily had on her lower stomach and squeezed it.

"Being here…with you"

JJ smiled because Emily was right, being here together was perfect. They cuddled closer together in the still early morning and slowly fell back asleep in their safe place with once again their breaths in sync, one breath…two breaths…three breaths.


End file.
